


The End of an Era

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is only mentioned, Angst, Death, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letter, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mortality, POV First Person, Short One Shot, possible canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: An open letter to Alec written by Magnus after he's died.





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my room when I found this old fanfic I wrote back in like 2014 and decided to type it up and fix it a little. Surprisingly it wasn't bad, or at least I don't think so, considering it's around 5 years old. When I wrote it I was attempting to write it without doing any name dropping, so if anyone happened to come across it they wouldn't know it was fanfiction.  
Just an fyi I haven't read any of the new books, only the six from the original Mortal Instruments series and The Infernal Devices, I doubt this will affect anything that's happening in this story as it is very vague and set in the future once Alec has died (unless in the new series he becomes immortal but I don't think he would?), but I though I'd ought to warn you.

I’ve known for awhile now that time really doesn’t heal; it just blurs things. Actually awhile is just an understatement, but with me being an immortal this just becomes common knowledge at some point.

This is why I tried pushing you away all those years ago. Because I was afraid of the pain I’d feel when I lost you. But I couldn’t stay away. You were special. The love we had was different than any other I had before.

I know that I have already told you this several times, but you never once believed me. You thought that I was too good for you, that I could have chosen someone better, more attractive, more confident, that would be able to keep me company for the rest of my immortal life.

It’s ironic that you believed that, with me being part demon, and you being part angel.

I can imagine how you would react to me saying this to you if you were still around. About how _‘having demon blood doesn’t define who you are’_, and how much of a kind person I am.

I wouldn’t truly believe what you would say, because like you I had my insecurities too. Being immortal doesn’t mean you don’t have self-doubt.

I know that after you died you didn’t want me to stay single forever, even if you feared that I would forget you and that you were unimportant to me. The problem with that though love is that I don’t want anyone else.

I can’t bring myself to be with anyone else because they would pale in comparison to you. I would never be able to find someone as caring as you. I would never be able to find someone as kind as you. I would never find someone as beautiful as you.

And even if I did, they still wouldn’t be you. No one could ever replace you.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Magnus would eventually move on after Alec, but I think it would take a long while before he was ready to start taking steps forward to do so.


End file.
